pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11 - Beware the Poison Pokemon! Transcript
(The episode begins in the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse with all the Pokemon and 16 Ham-hams as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: With two badges in the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse, Our heroes' Pokemon are on the path too... Uhhh...The path too... Hamtaro: Where are we going today, Boss? Boss: Well Hamtaro, we're about to see some Poison type Pokemon. And anyway who cares at least we have two badges in our clubhouse so what's wrong with that? Oxnard: Poison type Pokemon? Who's that? Bijou: I've seen them before. On T.V. Hamtaro: Really! What do they look like exactly? Bijou: They're Purple or they're grass type or bug types mixed together to become and form many Pokemon to use Poison attacks like Smog, Sludge Wave, Sludge, Sludge Bomb or Poison Powder. Pashmina: Oh my! How dangerous for us Ham-hams to go near them! Penelope: Ookyoo! Maxwell: Come on! No Pokemon we have is a Poison Type. It's all in my book. Besides. I can read just about anything. Panda: Would they spread around sickness of all town of poison attacks? Cappy: They're not as bad as Poisonous Mushrooms aren't they? Sandy: They're like dangerous alright. Aren't they? Stan: I'm not scared of no Poison Type Pokemon! We've got all the Pokemon we have right by our side. Dexter: I wouldn't go near poison type Pokemon if I were a trainer. Howdy: Oh laugh it up. No Pokemon is never going near those things who are Poison Types not even the humans who are not going near them. Get it? (Laughs. All the Ham-hams don't get it) Pikachu: (Bumbed) Piiiiika. Howdy: Aww come on! You're suppose to laugh for crying out loud! Hamtaro: Hey. Why don't we bring our Pokemon along with us. In case of dangerous poison types of Pokemon. Oshawott: Osha oshawott! Tepig: Pig! Te-pig! Snivy: Snivy. Snnnniiivy! Axew: Ew Axew!! Palpitoad: Paaaaaaallllpitoad!! Stunfisk: Stun-fisk!! Emolga: Eeeeeeeemoooool!! Pansage: Pansage! Scraggy: Scraaaaaagggy! Excadrill: Exca-drill! Sandile: Sannnnnndile! Unfezant: Un-fezant!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaa. Pika pika!! All the Pokemon: (Say their names in excitement) Pashmina: I guess all the Pokemon think so too. Boss: Come on Ham-hams! Let's get things started! All Ham-hams except for Elder Ham and Jingle: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (We cut to the theme song of "Pokemon and Hamtaro") (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the Unova region Poke-dex as we zoom inside it's screen and cut to the episode title which is Episode 11) Hamtaro: (Off-screen) "Beware the Poison Pokemon!" (Then we cut to Laura's house home of the Harunas where Laura and her family studied to be a doctor) Marian: Now Laura. To study yourself as a doctor you must fill in these orders. Forrest: If the doctors what you wanted to be, Pumpkin. At least filled it in with you assignment papers honey. Laura: I know. That's how I wanted to be when I grow up remember. How Maria's hamster Bijou got sick and has the flu by sneezing a lot? Marian: Yeah. We remember. Forrest: And you help your friend Kana as well as your in the doctor. Laura: I can fill in many answers. Okay. Let me get started on filling in the answer. (She started filling in the answers of how to become a doctor when she grows up with her pen on assignment sheet of paper) Marian: That's a girl. Forrest: Neat answer, Laura. Laura: Thanks. (Then we cut to the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams finding all sorts of Poison Type Pokemon outside) Pikachu: Pika pika. pika pi. Piplup: Piiiiiip-luuuup. Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Tur tur turtwig. Pachirisu: Pa-chipaaaaah. Buneary: Bun buneary. Buizel: Bui bui bui bui bui. Croagunk: Croooooagunk. Happiny: Happpppppiny. Aipom: Aiiiii-pom. Bonsly: Bonsly. Hamtaro: Relax Pokemon. No poison types of Pokemon could ever get in here. Oxnard: No need to worry. That's how somebody said back in the other world. Boss: hif hif hif hif hif. Hif hif hif hif This way Hams. The Poison Type Pokemon couldn't have gone this far. Bijou: We don't know about this, Boss. Pashmina: Is this the right way toward those creatures? Penelope: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Boss: Trust me Ham hams I know where I'm going. (The 15 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon went toward Kana's backyard where they found some of the poison type Pokemon from Kanto and Unova) Muk: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuk. Trubbish: Trubb trubb. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu!! (Points two Poison Type Pokemon Muk and Trubbish) Boss: Hey. Who are those Pokemon? Howdy: One Poison Type Pokemon is from Kanto and One is from Unova. Dexter: They're Muk and Trubbish. Muk: Muk. Trubbish: Trubbbbbbish. Corphish: Coooooorphish. Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulbasaur. Sandile: San-dile. Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Pikachu: Pika pika! (Points to the other two poison type Pokemon) Pashmina: Ohhh. Pikachu's pointing to the other poison type Pokemon too. (We see two other Poison Type Pokemon Grimer and Paras) That's Grimer and Paras. Grimer: Grimer! Paras: Paras paras. Sandy: Like they're so cute. Stan: I guess they're not dangerous after all. (Just then, three plants from under the ground moves which made the Ham-hams scream except for Jingle) Boss: That Plant's alive! Oxnard: Somebody save me!! Cappy: I don't remember three plants move underground! Boss: (Walks toward the living plants) You can't scare us you ol' haunted plants! (Tries to hit em all with his shovel but the three plants moved and Boss fell down then he got up again but this time he gets serious) This time I've got ya!! Haaaaaaaa... (But Hamtaro stopped him) Hamtaro: Hold it! hif hif. Hif hif hif. Boss: Why did you stop me? Hamtaro: (Continues hiffing the three moving plants underground) hif hif. Hif hif hif My nose never lies. I smell Pokemon. (The other ham-hams except for Jingle got surprised as Oddish, Gloom and Vileplume popped out from underground) Oddish: Oddddddiiiiiish!! Oddish oddish oddish. Gloom: Gloom gloom gloom! Vileplume: Vileplume! Maxwell: An Oddish. Panda: A Gloom. Cappy: And a Vileplume. Pashmina: Ohh. Hi Oddish, Gloom and Vileplume. Hamtaro: Do you want to join our Pokemon and Ham-ham club too guys? Oddish: Oddish oddish. Gloom: Gloom gloom. Vileplume: Vile-plume. Trubbish: Trubb trubb trubbish. Muk: Muuuuuuuuk. Grimer: Grimer grimer. Paras: Paras paras. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaachu. Hamtaro: Yaaaaaaay Poison Pokemon. Not only the Poison Type Pokemon are alone. But it's mixed with the Grass and Bug Type Pokemon as well. Come on! Oxnard: We'll take you back to the clubhouse. Boss: Come on ham gang and Pokemon follow me! (All the Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams went back to the clubhouse as Elder Ham got surprised to see lots of Poison Type Pokemon) Elder Ham: Whooooooa!!! You got so many Poison Type Pokemon inside the clubhouse for no reason. Hamtaro: Thanks, Elder Ham. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Bijou: These are all the Poison Types of what we seek and they even have a special ability. Oxnard: They're not scared easily. Elder Ham: I might say this but. They must've got separated by some trainers that they belong too. Pashmina: We can be their trainers. How hard can it really be? Penelope: Ookyoo! Sandy: We like know what Big Poison Type Pokemon can really look like if we run into it. Dexter: They can't evolve here once we spend time with them. Howdy: Yeah we can have a no evolving party with or without the Pokemon get it? Jingle: According to my poet. There are too many Pokemon in our clubhouse. Gotta make sure we have room so we have plenty of space like outside or something. Maxwell: We should put the Poison Types Outside so that they can get fresh air. Paras: Paras? Panda: There's Trubbish, Muk and Grimer. Those are the three Poison Type who aren't mixed together with grass type. Especially for Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Saur. Trubbish: Trubb trubb! (Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss puts three Poison Type Pokemon, Muk, Grimer and Trubbish outside near the window) Bijou: That feels better. No? Piplup: Piiiiip-luup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Turtwig tur! Pachirisu: Pa-chi-paah! Buneary: Buneary! Croagunk: Croa-gunk. Buizel: Bui bui. Bonsly: Booonsllllllly! Happiny: Happiny! Staraptor: Staraptor! Aipom: Aiiiii-pom! Pikachu: Pika pika! Stan: Good. 'Cause for the minute there I thought we're gonna get poisoned by those three. Elder Ham: Looks like you've got just enough small Pokemon to find in your travels. Now you can find many wild Pokemon you seek so that they can stay outside just like Trubbish, Muk and Grimer. Hamtaro: Speaking of poison types we better keep them safe from harm done where no human is going to get poisoned. Boss: Is that right? Oxnard: Come on, Boss. It's a big world out there. Snoozer: Zu zu zu zu. Don't want to get poison by the slimy and trashy creatures. (Snores) All 16 Ham-hams: (Sighs as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Laura as she told Kana about being a doctor when she grows up back at her house) Laura: Remember what I said about being a doctor when I grow up some day, Kana? Kana: How do you know all about being a doctor, Laura? Laura: My mom and dad wanted me to sign the signature paper so that I should be the doctor. Maybe I could be the animal doctor with love and care by feeding them some medication. Kana: I could be the nurse when I grow up. Laura: Good then we do it together by helping sick animals. (Then their parents checked on the girls as they agreed what they wanted to be when they grow up. Then we cut back to Ash and the others as they all made it to the airport) Ash: So... This is where Pikachu and the other Pokemon along with Professor Oak got to the airplane while traveling to the other world. Iris: Hope Axew's okay. I'm starting to feel worried. Clian: I wonder where we can find a passport of how to get to... Where ever our Pokemon are. Dawn: I wish we had tickets to get on the plane. Brock: I'd happened to bring one inside my pockets. I've got it when I was back home in the Pewter City. (He took out the tickets on the airplane for the each of them to hold onto) May: Wow Brock, Why didn't we think of that in the first place? Max: When it comes to Pokemon breeders. Brock's always around. Misty: Think of all the new friends we're about to make during our travels. Tracey: And meet many creatures to reveal in the area in our world. Ash: Okay. Let us find a line that we could get to! (He and his friends do so as they look through line 1 through 26 as we cut back to the Pokemon and ham-ham clubhouse where all the small Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams sit around the table) Pikachu: Pika pi! Hamtaro: Pikachu, We're glad the Poison Type Pokemon are staying where it outside having some fresh air with the flowers and bushes. Oxnard: But to the other Pokemon, we're not sure it's safe outside from steelers. Bijou: Oui, We got to get the next badge for the Pokemon to keep. Sandy: Maybe a third gym badge with a pumpkin seed on it. Pashmina: Sounds like there's gonna be a lot of training to do ey, Penelope? Penelope: Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pikaaaah-chu. Axew: Ew-Axew! Emolga: Eeeemol! Pansage: Pansage!! Scraggy: Scraggy! Oshawott: Oshawott osha! Snivy: Snivy snivy. Tepig: Pig Tepig! Sandile: Sandile! Excadrill: Excadrill! Trubbish: Trubb trubb! Stunfisk: Stunfisk! Dwebble: Dwebble dweb! Palpitoad: Pallllllpitoad. Unfezant: Unfezant! Dexter: Hamtaro, what are the Pokemon saying? Hamtaro: They're saying we're going to train for the third gym badge with the other dangerous animal. Howdy: What dangerous animal are we talking about? Hamtaro: Wolves. Timburr Wolf and a Wolf Pup. Cappy: Sounds scary. Maxwell: But wolves are much very scarier than cats. It says here that wolves live in the snowy mountain tops in the North Pole. Panda: The North Pole. How very cold. Axew: Axxxxxxx!! Bijou: Is something the matter, Axew? Axew: Axew ew ew Axew! Hamtaro: Axew said Dragon Type Pokemon can't stand the cold weather in the North Pole. Pashmina: Lucky for Ice Type Pokemon they really love the cold and not Dragon Types of Pokemon who are crowdly in fear of the cold. Stan: Don't worry when it comes to Dragon Type Pokemon who are cold blooded. I've got something very warm for them to wear. Boss: Right so first thing tomorrow morning we're getting to that cold and lovely mountain which will be the North Pole and get that third gym badge! Pikachu: Pikaaaachu! Oddish: Oddish oddish odd. Gloom: Gloom gloom. Vileplume: Vileplume! Grimer: Grimer grimer! Muk: Muuuuuuuuuk! Paras: Paras paras paras. Trubbish: Trub-bish! All 15 Ham-hams: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Elder Ham: You Hams go on without me. I'll keep an eye on these Pokemon made of bug types, poison types and grass types and these thieves who try to steal em. Jingle: And I'll will follow you around the snowy mountain in the North Pole. Snoozer: (Snores) Zu zu zu. Hamtaro: Come on Ham-hams let take our Pokemon to the snowy mountain in the North Pole! (All the Ham-hams and the small Pokemon went out of the clubhouse and went on the road to the North Pole on the snowy mountain as the Narrator Speaks once again) Narrator: There are many many paths that leads to the battles of all real life animal creatures and Pokemon in the Ham-ham world. And as they left the clubhouse, Our heroes' Pokemon are about to train in the snowy mountain to the North Pole to win the third gym badge as their journey continues. To be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts